My Angel
by sarahsmynamewritingsmygame
Summary: What would happen if Seth's imprint was taken from him after only having found her months earlier? A one shot exploring how the young werewolf feels about, and copes with the death of his love. Rated 'T' for mentioning death


My Angel

Her cold hands felt like ice, against his own feverish skin. He rubbed circles into her hand; it seemed to comfort her. The disease was spreading quickly now. He wouldn't be able to save her, and deep down he knew this, but couldn't admit it. He felt her shiver, but from the disease or his touch, he didn't know. There was a sheen of sweat across her pale face. He had never seen her so pale. He was used to her beautiful russet skin; that same skin that would look like silk in the moonlight, not this awful ashen colour. It wasn't her.

He often thought to himself what she'd done to deserve such a horrible fate. Her father had died when she was ten; she had loved him with all her heart. She'd comforted her mother at the funeral, and had helped her move house, without complaints. She was a straight A student, who had never had a detention. She never lost her temper, not even when a group of boys shouted "Baldy!" With a roll of her eyes she'd replied. "How original." He had been ready to rip the boys into small pieces, but she wouldn't let him. He unwillingly agreed. Even when the doctor had told her, there were no more options left, she had calmly replied. "Better make the most of it then." The boy had looked up half crazed; she simply smiled and squeezed his hand in response. This girl was an angel. His angel.

The eighteen year old groaned in her sleep. She was in pain, and he knew it. It physically hurt him to see her so sick. She was his everything, his imprint, his soul mate, and he couldn't lose her. They had only been together for four months, since she had moved back to La Push after almost eight years. Her father had been born on the Reservation, his brother was Billy Black. After her dad died, it was too hard for her mother, so they moved. Although after eight years, her mom thought it best to return to the girl's birthplace. There she had met Seth Clearwater. The love of her life. It was a shock when she had discovered he was a werewolf; but she still loved him. When she found out he had imprinted her, she was ecstatic. That was around the same time they discovered the cancer.

The girl woke suddenly, gasping for breath.

"Seth."

That sound was the only thing in the whole world, which could break him out of his reverie. She sounded so helpless; like a young child afraid of the dark.

"I'm here baby. Do you want me to get you something? Are you in pain?"

He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice when he said the word 'pain' He was in pain, it felt as if the world was torturing him, for some unseen reason.

"No, I'm fine. I just needed to see you s'all."

Her smile was so weak; it was a ghost of her usually beautiful smile. She still left him breathless though, even in her state. He tried to smile back, but it didn't touch his eyes. His brow furrowed, and he cupped her delicate face in his large hand.

"Aren't you scared?"

He wasn't sure how she would take this. If she was a normal eighteen year old girl, she would bawl her eyes out and say 'Of course I am, I don't want to die!' His heart broke on the last word. However she had never been just your average girl.

So she laughed.

The laughter was cut short, as she violently threw up red blood. He was used to this though, it was always blood. It seemed all he saw nowadays was red. His werewolf reflexes kicked in, before he realised what he was doing. He had grabbed a silver basin for her to be sick in, and was stroking her back gently.

"Sorry."

She whispered hoarsely, her lips were stained red from the blood.

"Don't apologise, its fine."

He handed her a plastic cup of water to rinse her mouth with.

"Thank you."

Her voice was so soft; it would've been inaudible to human ears. She lifted her eyes from the cup to stare into his own. He was speechless. Her eyes were absolutely the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen. They were bluer than the ocean. He was relieved that through all of this, they had remained the same.

"You really aren't scared though?"

She contemplated his question with rather guarded eyes. When she spoke it was a lot stronger than before.

"No, not of dying."

If it was possible his heart shattered into more pieces. There was something in her expression that confused him. There was something else she wanted to say.

"What are you scared of?"

She looked down at their entwined hands and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Being forgotten."

Her answer was simple and short, but it confused him. He instantly squeezed her hand tighter, and looked her straight in the eyes, with an incredulous look.

"I'm just scared that you'll forget me; when I'm you know…Not here."

He shook his head repeatedly, trying to get the thought out of his mind. He wouldn't, no he couldn't think about this. Suddenly he felt a hand on his face; stopping him from moving.

"Please promise me you won't forget me."

She looked the most frightened he'd ever seen her.

"I will never, ever, ever forget you. How could you even think something like that?"

She smiled, a little embarrassed.

"I don't know, I mean you're going to live forever, you could forget."

He went silent. She realised what he was thinking.

"Oh no you don't! You are not going to hurt yourself, because I'm gone!"

The anger tinged her cheeks with the first colour he'd seen in a long time. He touched it, hoping that maybe it would last longer, if he did so. She leaned into his palm, without even thinking.

"There's no reason to live, without you here."

He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Seth, you have to be alive….If not for anyone else… Do it for me"

He couldn't refuse his imprint's wishes. It was basically impossible. He had to give in.

"For you."

He took her fragile face in his hands, and kissed her with a passion he didn't know he had. Maybe deep down he knew this would be their last kiss.

"You really promise?"

She was breathless and her eyes were glistening with tears, it would be enough to make anyone's heart break.

"I promise."

She smiled a beautiful smile, and wiped away a stray tear that was sliding down his cheek.

"I love you Seth Clearwater."

She whispered, losing consciousness. Never again would he hear her beautiful voice. She went limp in his arms. This only made him hug her tighter to his chest.

"I love you Tehya Black."

The tears flowed freely, leaving tracks down his face.

"I promise I will never forget you, even if I live a million years."

He was sobbing hard now, but couldn't let go of her body. He had lost his whole world in seconds, never feeling such excruciating pain before. His whole body shook from it. His angel was gone.

"Seth! Seth, get out of here! Now!"

Jacob saw the young man shuddering violently; he couldn't lose control in here, not in a hospital.

As much as Seth wanted to, he couldn't refuse the request of an alpha. It took all of his strength to leave her behind, but it wasn't her. It was just a hollow shell of his Tehya. Her name sent a new level of pain through his heart.

He ran from the hospital; phasing as soon as he hit the forest. Many voiced ran through his head.

_Seth, oh my god, I'm so sorry. _Embry's voice.

_Everything will be okay man. _Quill's voice.

_Seth, she's in a better place now._ Leah's voice.

His answering growl was deafening. He wanted to be alone, the others couldn't stand the pain and anguish of the grief-stricken boy, so they phased.

The tortured howl of a wolf could be heard from all around La Push. It was the howl of a boy who had lost his reason for existence.


End file.
